


Never Let This Go

by chibichibi_k



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't let you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let This Go

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Stargate Atlantis. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Rodney had never been in a long lasting relationship, unless his love affair with science counted, but it didn't of course. But Somehow he'd found himself in a stable, loving relationship with John. They'd been together for just over four months, which with Rodney's track record was a marvel. John got him like no one else ever had.

He let Rodney rant until he was speechless and panting. John made sure that Rodney ate properly, even bringing him meals when he forgot to eat because he got caught up working on an experiment in the labs or arguing with Zelenka over Atlantis' long list of need-to-be-done-now fixes. He sat with him when the weight of the mission became too much for Rodney and comforted him when another life was lost. John took care of him and loved him like no one else ever had, be it his former lovers or even his own parents.

So when they – Teyla and Ronon too – were on a mission on LCS-139 and things with the natives went from bad to worse, even though Teyla had assured them that the natives were peaceful and hospitable, and weapons were fired, Rodney hadn't hesitated.

One of the natives had pointed his makeshift gun at John and fired. John hadn't noticed him since he was dealing with some of the other natives that were trying to kill them, so Rodney had pushed him out of the way without a second thought and ended up catching the bullet instead. John caught him before he hit the ground and sunk to the earth with Rodney cradled in his arms while Teyla and Ronon made quick work of the rest of the natives. He kept yelling at the fallen scientist, desperate and demanding that Rodney tell him why.

Rodney had simply smiled and said, "I couldn't let you go," before succumbing to unconsciousness.


End file.
